Inkling
Summary Inklings are a sentient race of squid-like humanoids who are the main protagonists in Splatoon. Inklings are evolved species of squid that came to be after rising sea levels sunk human civilization. Circa 2000 years before the events of Splatoon, the Inklings crawled up to what little habitable land there was left on the planet. The lack of space forced the Inklings to fight for whatever territory they could find, and the Turf War as a concept was established. The original Turf Wars were overseen by Judd, who was cryogenically frozen by his human owner before the Earth was flooded. 100 years before the events of Splatoon, the Inklings and the Octarians engaged in a Great Turf War. A young Cap'n Cuttlefish and the Inklings won, forcing the Octarians to retreat into Octo Valley. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Unknown, likely higher '''with Special Weapons, at most '''7-B Name: Depends on the players Origin: Splatoon Gender: Depends on the players Age: 14 Classification: Inkling Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a variety of weapons), Shapeshifting (Can change between humanoid, squid, and ink forms at will), Regeneration (Low-Godly, When an Inkling's body is destroyed they are able to regenerate from just their soul), Elemental Intangibility (Can turn completely into ink and can turn any weapon they're carrying into ink), Bioluminescence, Enhanced Senses (Can accurately target prey unassisted from 100 meters away), Biological Manipulation (Able to change their color at will when out of battle), Stealth Mastery, Damage Boost (Via Object Shredder), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Opening Gambit), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Disruptor and Toxic Mist), Information Analysis (Via Recon), Forcefield Creation (Via Baller, Bubbler, and Ink Armor), Explosion Manipulation (Via Burst Bomb, Ink Mine, Splat Bomb, Suction Bomb, Autobomb, Curling Bomb, Fizzy Bomb, Torpedo, Bomb Launcher, Booyah Bomb, Bomb Rush, Bubble Blower, Inkstrike, Splashdown, and Tenta Missiles), Sound Manipulation (Via Echolocator and Killer Wail), Extrasensory Perception (Via Bomb Sniffer, Haunt, Thermal Ink, Ink Mine, Point Sensor, Echolocator, and Sting Ray), Flight (Via Inkjet), Weather Manipulation (Via Ink Storm), Transformation (Via Kraken), Energy Projection (Via Sting Ray), Intangibility (Via Sting Ray), Homing Attack (Via Seeker and Tenta Missiles), Resistance to Bone Manipulation (Due to lacking bones) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Even their weakest weaponry can stall, halt, and send back DJ Octavio's rocket fists, and can harm DJ Octavio directly with both their guns and physical attacks. Can harm other Inklings with both their guns and physical attacks as well as damage Baller and Bubbler shields), Unknown, likely higher '''with Special Weapons, though at most '''City level (A Killer Wail, when boosted by Pearl's voice, was capable of overpowering a beam from Tartar's cannon) Speed: Normal Human level, Superhuman travel speed with the Super Jump. At most Subsonic reactions (Elite Inkling teams are capable of dodging blasts from their weaponry, which have a muzzle velocity this high) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Stated in-game to be much stronger than humans. Capable of carrying and running around with weapons like a chain gun and a solid gold ink rocket launcher. Can easily jump hundreds of feet in the air) Striking Strength: Wall level+ (Can harm DJ Octavio and each other with physical strikes) Durability: Wall level+ '(Can handle a few shots and hits from other Inlkings, Can somewhat survive DJ Octavio's Killer Wails), regeneration makes them difficult to kill 'Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Assorted melee weapons, ranged weapons, and explosives. Intelligence: High (Inklings are hard-wired for battle, to the point that they have been described as having no room in their mind for anything other than fashion and battle. Every Inkling is skilled with a wide variety of weapons, and Inklings regularly participate in mock wars on a daily basis, often multiple times a day, to test their skill in combat. Despite their seeming single-mindedness, Inklings are actually highly intelligent, even going so far as to refer to humans as primitive beings with little intelligence, with said humans having been advanced enough to create functional cryogenic pods that were able to work for 10,000 years.) Weaknesses: Unable to swim in water, Ink inhibits the movement of Inklings that do not have a matching color, They are extremely vulnerable in their squid form outside of ink, Ink cannot be used on glass. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Ability Doubler:' Doubles the effect of other abilities. *'Bomb Sniffer:' Allows Inklings to easily spot opponents' bombs as skull icons that can be seen even through walls. *'Cold Blooded:' Shortens the duration of any position-tracking effects inflicted on the Inkling. *'Comeback:' Improves ink efficiency, ink recovery rate, mobility, and Special Gauge fill rate for the first twenty seconds after regenerating. *'Drop Roller:' Allows the Inkling to roll after performing a Super Jump or when jumping back to the Ink Jet's starting point. *'Haunt:' Tracks the opponent that splatted the Inkling. *'Ink Resistance Up:' Mitigates the negative effects of touching the opponent's ink on the ground, including reduced jump height, reduced movement speed, and accumulation of damage. *'Last-Ditch Effort:' Boosts ink recovery rate and weapon ink efficiency for the last 30 seconds of battle. *'Ninja Squid:' The Inkling does not leave ripples while swimming in ink on horizontal surfaces and ramps. However, swim speed is slowed slightly. This ability does not affect swimming on a vertical surfaces. *'Object Shredder:' Increases the damage its user deals to objects, weapons, and barriers. *'Opening Gambit:' Boosts run speed and swim speed for the first 30 seconds of a fight. *'Recon:' The Inkling can see where their opponent is and what weapons they have. *'Respawn Punisher:' Increases the amount of time it takes for an enemy Inkling to regenerate and the amount of Special Gauge that is lost. *'Stealth Jump:' the Inkling can make Super Jumps without telegraphing their landing position. *'Super Jump:' An ability that Inklings have that allows them to jump very high in the air in order to land somewhere else. *'Tenacity:' Causes the Special Weapons gauge to fill faster the less allies the Inkling has. *'Thermal Ink:' Shows the location of opponents to the Inkling for 12 seconds after directly damaging them with their primary weapon, but only while the opponent and the Inkling are a few meters apart. Enemies are located with a white silhouette, and the further away the enemy is, the brighter the silhouette will be. |-|Shooters= *'Automatic:' **'Sploosh-o-matic:' A mid-damage, close-range shooter with a high rate of fire. It features the highest damage output per second in its class, at the cost of having the shortest range. **'Splash-o-matic:' A low-damage, close-range shooter with a high rate of fire. It features near-perfect accuracy, the best among all automatic shooters. **'Splattershot Jr.:' The first weapon given to the Inkling. It is a low-damage, close-range shooter with a high rate of fire. Its fire rate and ink efficiency ensure that new Inkling will be able to accomplish something. **'Aerospray:' A low-damage, close-range shooter with a high rate of fire. It has the widest shot spread and the fastest firing rate in its class, allowing it to excel at covering turf. **'Splattershot:' A mid-damage, mid-range shooter with a middling rate of fire. Has no real weaknesses and can adapt to any situation. **'.52 Gal:' A high-damage, mid-range shooter with a slow rate of fire. This weapon suffers from low accuracy. **'N-ZAP:' A low-damage, mid-range shooter with a fast rate of fire. **'Dual Squelcher:' A low-damage, long-range shooter with a middling rate of fire. **'Splattershot Pro:' A mid-damage, long-range shooter with a slow rate of fire. Notably, this weapon has very high ink consumption. **'.96 Gal:' A high-damage, long-range shooter with a slow rate of fire. As a trade-off for its power and range, this weapon suffers from low accuracy, and it consumes more ink per shot than any other weapon in its class. **'Jet Squelcher:' A low-damage, long-range shooter with a slow rate of fire. It has the longest range in its class. *'Blasters:' **'Luna Blaster:' A high-damage, close-range blaster with a middling rate of fire. **'Blaster:' A high-damage, close-range blaster with a slow rate of fire. **'Range Blaster:' A high-damage, mid-range blaster with a slow rate of fire. **'Rapid Blaster:' A mid-damage, long-range blaster with a fast rate of fire. **'Rapid Blaster Pro:' A mid-damage, long-range blaster with a middling rate of fire. **'Clash Blaster:' A low-damage, close-range blaster with a fast rate of fire. *'Burst-Fire/Semi-Automatic:' **'L-3 Nozzlenose:' A low-damage, mid-range shooter. It is burst-fire, firing three bullets after a pull of the trigger. Well-timed button presses are required to maintain an optimal rate of fire. **'H-3 Nozzlenose:' A mid-damage, long-range shooter. It is burst-fire, firing three bullets after a pull of the trigger. **'Squeezer:' A shooter with two firing modes, semi-automatic and fully automatic. Pulling the trigger once will squirt out a single long range, low spread, high-power ink shot. Holding the button leads to successive low range, high spread, lower-powered shots. The trigger can be tapped repeatedly to maintain the high-power mode. *'Dualies:' **'Dapple Dualies:' These dualies have a quick dodge roll, a fast firing rate, and high-damage shots that splat opponents in three hits. However, they are quite lacking in range. **'Splat Dualies:' The first pair of dualies in the Splatoon series. They feature balanced performance, having no particular strength or weakness. **'Glooga Dualies:' A long-range, high-damage pair of dualies with a low fire rate. Shot damage and range increases after a dodge roll, splatting opponents with two hits. **'Dualie Squelchers:' This pair of dualies has the longest range in its class, as well as the most mobile dodge roll. The dodge roll is quick, and allows the user to continue to slide instead of being locked in place. **'Tetra Dualies:' These dualies put a significant emphasis on mobility. They allow up to four consecutive dodge rolls instead of the normal two, and also allow shooting while rolling. |-|Rollers= *'Carbon Roller:' A light and mobile roller. Users can push it along the ground at a fast pace thanks to its lightweight design. It has an extremely fast flick that can splat opponents in one hit. However, it is lacking in range, and it is unable to crush opponents in one hit. *'Splat Roller:' The standard roller. It has decent range and mobility. *'Dynamo Roller:' A heavy roller. It can throw ink farther than all the other rollers, but it impairs mobility and takes a while to wind up before every flick. *'Flingza Roller:' A roller that changes shape when performing a vertical swing. It moves and flings horizontally in a manner similar to the Carbon Roller, while its vertical swings are slow and heavy like a Dynamo Roller. *'Inkbrush:' A fast but short-ranged brush. When pushed along the ground, the user moves at extremely high speed, and leaves behind a narrow trail of ink. Damage is low, as the user needs to land four globs of ink to splat an opponent. *'Octobrush:' A slower brush with decent range. Movement speed while pushing it along the ground is a bit slower compared to the Inkbrush. Only three hits are needed to splat an opponent. |-|Chargers= *'Squiffer:' A quick charger. Its light nature allows users to strafe quickly while charging. It has the lowest range in its class. As of Splatoon 2, this weapon has the ability to store its charge. *'Splat Charger:' The standard charger. It has good range and a decent charge time. As of Splatoon 2, this weapon has the ability to store its charge. *'Splatterscope:' A Splat Charger with a scope, for extra range and precision. *'E-liter:' A charger with extreme range. However, it has a slow charge time and heavy ink consumption. As of Splatoon 2, this weapon has the ability to store its charge. *'E-liter Scope:' An E-liter with a scope, for extra range and precision. *'Bamboozler 14:' A charger with a charge time even quicker than the Squiffer. Its damage output is weaker than the other chargers, so users will need to land two hits to splat an opponent. It lacks the ability to store charge, an ability present in all other non-scoped chargers in Splatoon 2, but it compensates with the ability to charge in mid-air. *'Goo Tuber:'A charger that can hold its charge for an exceptionally long time in comparison with the other chargers. |-|Sloshers= *'Slosher:' A standard Slosher, with balanced performance. *'Tri-Slosher:' The Tri-Slosher throws ink in three directions simultaneously. Compared to the standard Slosher, it has a higher firing rate, but less damage output and less range. *'Sloshing Machine:' The Sloshing Machine launches a small mortar-like glob that is trailed by a vortex of ink. The vortex has a small splash damage radius, while the glob itself does higher damage, with a smaller hit box. *'Bloblobber:' The Bloblobber is a long-ranged slosher. This bathtub of a slosher fires a line of four bubbles which will bounce along the ground and can even reflect on walls. *'Explosher:' The Explosher shoots an accurate, slow, long-range projectile that explodes on impact with solid surfaces. Uniquely, the projectile can keep moving even after hitting an enemy. |-|Splatlings= *'Mini Splatling:' A light splatling with a short charge time but shorter range. It allows users to strafe quickly while charging and firing. *'Heavy Splatling:' The standard splatling. Its performance is balanced right between the Mini Splatling and Hydra Splatling, having no glaring strength or weakness. *'Hydra Splatling:' This splatling has the longest range in its class, and can fire continuously for a lengthy period of time. When fully charged, a high-damage feature activates, allowing users to splat opponents with three hits. *'Ballpoint Splatling:' The Ballpoint Splatling has two different firing modes, an initial short ranged firing mode with a high fire rate and a secondary firing mode that has a slower fire rate but longer range and perfect accuracy. Unlike most other splatlings, it can interrupt its fire to charge. Upon completing a full charge, subsequent charges will retain the secondary mode attributes until the charge is entirely expended. *'Nautilus 47:' The Nautilus 47 is a shorter ranged splatling with a medium charge rate. The weapon boasts the ability to store its charge much like some chargers, and can interrupt its fire to charge in the same manner as the Ballpoint Splatling. Unlike other splatlings, its accuracy does not decrease if fired in mid-jump. |-|Brellas= *'Splat Brella:' The first brella-type weapon in the Splatoon series. It is balanced, having no particular weakness or strength. *'Tenta Brella:' A heavier brella with a larger and more durable shield. Its shots have high range and deal enough damage to splat opponents in one hit, but fire slowly. *'Undercover Brella:' A lightweight brella that can be fired while its semi-transparent shield is open. It cannot launch its shield. The rate of fire is quick compared to the other brellas, but the damage dealt by each shot is low and the shield is easily broken. |-|Sub-Weapons= *'Burst Bomb:' A bomb that explodes on impact. Multiple Burst Bombs can be thrown without having to refill the ink tank. They deal less damage than other bombs; two direct hits or three indirect hits will splat an opponent, or they can be used in combination with the main weapon. *'Ink Mine:' A bomb that hides in ink once planted. It deals damage to enemies that get too close. As of Splatoon 2, the Ink Mine also applies a tracking effect to its victims, letting everyone on the user's team know where the victim is. *'Point Sensor:' When thrown, this object explodes in a spherical cloud. The cloud tags enemies with a tracking effect that shows their location to everyone on the user's team. *'Splash Wall:' A barrier made of falling ink. It blocks enemy movement and enemy fire. *'Splat Bomb:' A basic bomb that explodes after a short period of time. It can be rolled or thrown. The explosion timer will only progress while the bomb is touching the ground. *'Sprinkler:' The Sprinkler continually sprays ink in a circular area around itself, in a staggering motion, until it is broken by enemy fire or the deployer gets splatted. It can be thrown onto virtually any surface. *'Squid Beakon:' A device that allows the user and their teammates to Super Jump directly to its location. *'Suction Bomb:' A bomb that can be attached to any surface. It explodes after a moderate period of time, and has a larger blast radius than the Splat Bomb. *'Disruptor:' A bomb that gives negative status effects to opponents. Affected enemies will suffer from reduced mobility and a reduced ink recovery rate. *'Seeker:' A bomb that chases a target before exploding. It leaves a trail of ink that the Inkling can use to travel quickly. *'Autobomb:' A bomb that walks towards any nearby enemies before exploding. *'Curling Bomb:' A bomb that travels in a straight line across the floor, leaving a trail of ink and bouncing off of walls and obstacles. It explodes after its timer expires. The maximum distance of the Curling Bomb can be shortened by holding the deployment button to 'cook' the timer before release. *'Fizzy Bomb:' A bomb that is capable of exploding multiple times. The bomb can be held and shaken like a soda in order to increase the weapon's explosive potency, increasing the number of times it can explode. *'Torpedo:' Device that transforms into a floating homing missiles when within range of a target. The missiles itself is incapable of splatting an opponent alone but will deal a large amount of damage. The missile can be shot down by opposing Inklings. *'Toxic Mist:' A bomb that releases a poison mist, which causes negative status effects to opponents that come into contact with it. Affected enemies will suffer from reduced mobility and gradual loss of ink supply. Unlike the Disruptor, the mist remains active for a short time after being used. |-|Specials= *'Baller:' A protective sphere that allows the Inkling to advance safely. It explodes in a blast of ink that is lethal to opponents when a timer expires or when the user triggers it. *'Bomb Launcher:' The Bomb Launcher allows the Inkling to throw a pre-selected bomb repeatedly, with no ink restriction. The distance that bombs are thrown is adjustable by holding the trigger. *'Booyah Bomb:' When activated, the user holds up a glowing ball of ink that charges up over time and can be thrown to make an ink explosion, which is made larger by charging up more. The user and their teammates can use the "Booyah!" signal to charge up the special faster. *'Bomb Rush:' The Bomb Rush allows the Inkling to use their sub weapon repeatedly, with no ink restriction. *'Bubble Blower:' The Bubble Blower creates up to three bubbles. The bubbles will block large areas to opponents, and will explode in a deadly blast of ink if fired at. *'Bubbler:' The Bubbler is a spherical force field that protects the user from all damage. It can be spread to teammates. *'Echolocator:' The Echolocator reveals the locations of all enemies for teammates to see on the field and on the map. *'Ink Armor:' Activating Ink Armor protects the user and all teammates from one or two attacks, depending on the strength of the attack. *'Inkjet:' The Inkjet gives its user the ability to hover in the air and shoot powerful blaster-like projectiles. Once it expires, the user automatically Super Jumps back to where they first activated it. *'Inkstrike:' The Inkstrike causes a large, swirling vortex of ink to appear where the user fires it. *'Inkzooka:' The Inkzooka shoots tall, narrow twisters of ink in rapid succession, allowing its user to quickly splat enemies at long-range. *'Ink Storm:' When thrown, the Ink Storm creates a rain cloud of ink. The rain cloud gradually drifts above the map, inking the ground and damaging any enemies beneath it. *'Killer Wail:' The Killer Wail blasts a large sound wave in a the desired direction that obliterates all enemies in its path and travels through walls. *'Kraken:' Upon activation of this special, the user transforms into the large, invincible Kraken. The user can travel quickly through enemy ink and splat opponents instantly with its melee attack. *'Splashdown:' The Splashdown causes its user to jump up and strike the ground with heavy force, causing an ink explosion around them. Its effectiveness increases when activated from great heights, including activation while Super Jumping. *'Sting Ray:' The Sting Ray fires a continuous laser that can go through walls. When not firing, users can see the silhouettes of any opponents that are not hiding in ink. Mobility is impaired while activated. *'Tenta Missiles:' When activated, the Tenta Missiles first allows users to lock on to opponents. After pressing the trigger, the weapon will a minimum of ten missiles and a maximum of twenty missiles dispersed among the locked on targets. *'Ultra Stamp:' The Ultra Stamp is a large hammer which can be slammed repeatedly while advancing forwards - and also has a jump attack. The weapon can also be thrown as a final attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Teenagers Category:Shield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Species Category:Races Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Ink Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Snipers Category:Hammer Users Category:Cephalopods Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier